Radioactive
by ImagineDragonov
Summary: AU Percy Jackson, a famous actor, and Piper McLean, an average high school student, investigate a mysterious shooting star which lands near Piper's house. Soon after, everyone who was exposed to the radioactive rock begin obtaining bizarre abilities which have a dramatic affect on their lives. Based on the movie, Chronicle.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

**PIPER**

There was one thing and one thing only buzzing around Goode High School today. Percy Jackson is coming. Percy is the most popular actor in America. He's in all the best movies. He's on every girl's wall. He's coming to our school. Percy is sixteen, the same age as me, and has decided to take off for a while to further his education. This news doesn't really affect me though. My guess is that he will fall right in with the rich and popular kids and just be another face that mocks me in the halls.

My name is Piper McLean. I could easily have been one of the rich and popular kids, but I don't really fit in with them. My mother abandoned my father and me when I was very young. That was her mistake though. At the time, my father was a struggling actor and now he is up there with Percy Jackson. Well, not anymore. My father died last year in a car accident and ever since my life has been going downhill. I live by myself but in a large house because of my father's inheritance. I would give all that money to see him come back though. One of the only things that keep me going is my boyfriend Jason Grace.

Jason has tan skin, blue eyes, and golden blond hair. High School is rough. I have very few friends and I'm not exactly on good terms with most of the popular kids. They kind of run the school and it's a challenge deciding to go every day.

The bell rang to signal the end of another long school day. I rushed outside to find Jason. Jason was leaning on his brand new car that he got right after receiving his license. I walked over to the passenger seat after waving hello.

"Piper, wait." Jason said. I took my hand off the door which I was about to open and walked over to stand next to him. Jason had a guilty expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Jason?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"I don't really know how to say this but I think that we should…" He looked at my face for a second and then stared at the ground. "…break up." That killed me. Tears rushed to my eyes.

"Can I at least…ask why?" I tried and failed to hold the tears in.

"I'm not going to lie to you because you're too important to me."

"What the hades, Jason. Just tell me."

"There's someone else." I took a shaky breath.

"Who?"

"Reyna."

"Reyna!" I exclaimed angrily. "Reyna, as in the girl that made fun of me like every day. That Reyna?" Jason now got the courage to face me.

"Yea, that Reyna. I'm sorry, Piper, but it's not fair to you when I'm in love with her." The tears rolled down my face. I just turned around, shaking my head, and decided to take a long walk home. "Piper, your house is too far away to walk!" Jason called from behind me. I didn't respond and just kept walking.

After about forty five minutes of walking, it began to rain. I didn't mind though. It was Friday and the rain would hide the fact that I was crying. I kept walking in the rain but was still a long distance to my house. Suddenly, a black expensive looking car pulled up. Through the rain and my tears I couldn't even see the driver.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" The man's voice asked. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him and against my better judgment, I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Thank you." I said to the man, giving away the fact that I was crying.

"Can I ask why you were walking through the rain by yourself?" He asked. Again, I felt like I could trust him and I spilled everything that had happened during the day.

"My boyfriend and only real friend broke up with me." I said sadly, still not looking at the driver. He didn't really say anything in response like he didn't know what to say.

"Where do you live?" He asked changing the subject. I told him my address. I quickly glanced at him to see a crooked grin stretch across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked in a polite tone.

"It looks like we're neighbors." He said. I looked at him for the first time now. He had to be about the same age as me. He had jet black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He was muscular and had tan skin like he lived in the sun. Despite my tears I felt like I had seen him somewhere before.

"So, you're the new neighbors. I assume that means you're going to Goode then?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea, my cousin's staying with me too. We're both going. Nico's in the grade below me though."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." He responded. By this time, I wiped the tears away and was interested in learning about my new neighbor. "Nico's fifteen."

"I'm sixteen, too. I hope you have a better high school experience then me." I said glumly.

"I don't understand how someone like you can have no friends. No offense."

"Why can't you understand that? I live alone. My parents are either dead or in another country and my only friend decided that he wanted someone better than me."

"You live alone?"

"Is that the only thing you got out of that?" I asked almost laughing now.

"It's just, I live alone too. Well, I have Nico but no family. My parents both died when I was young."

"I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a parent. At least you have some family with Nico."

"Yea, well you have me now and I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere for a while." I smiled.

"Thanks, you really cheered me up. There are not a lot of people around here that are as nice as you." The rain stopped and we pulled up into the driveway of my house.

"No problem. I'm always next door." He paused for a second. "By the way, I don't know who this guy is but he's an idiot for giving you up." I blushed. "Um, this is awkward but I don't even know your name." I laughed.

"My name's Piper. Piper McLean."

"McLean?" He asked surprised. "As in Tristan McLean's daughter?"

"Yea." I answered sadly, remembering my amazing deceased father.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I know him. We did some work together." I stared at him.

"He was an actor." I informed him. He laughed.

"Yea, I know. I'm an actor too." He said with his lopsided grin.

"Really?" He laughed again.

"You seriously don't know who I am." He stated.

"Um, no. Have we met before?"

"No, but I've worked with your father. My name's Percy."

"Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2 Shooting Star

**SHOOTING STAR**

**PERCY**

After I dropped off Piper I parked next door in my driveway. I walked through the door to see Nico sitting on the couch with multiple bags of chips littering the area. Nico isn't really the social type. He wears black jeans and a black shirt almost every day. Even his shaggy hair and eyes are black. Overall, Nico is a really cool guy and the best cousin I could ask for. Nico was watching some kind of show on Netflix on our giant flat screen. We have a lot of nice things because we're rich but I wanted a modest house, not anything over the top. I sat down on one of the smaller couches surrounding the flat screen and began watching.

"What's up?" Nico asked when he noticed me. "Did you bring the food?" I mentally face palmed. I totally forgot to get food when I picked up Piper.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said while standing up. "I'll be right back."

"You know what I want?"

"Yea, of course. Bacon cheese burger, fries, and a diet coke. You know having that meal with a diet coke isn't going to help."

"Just go get me some food."

"Whatever." I noticed the sun had gone down already. It was already eight o'clock. Nico and I must have watched a bunch of episodes. I started the car and pulled out of the drive way. Once again, I noticed Piper walking out of her house and down the street. I pulled up next to her and a smile appeared on her face. "Do you not have a car?" I asked.

"I do, but it's being repaired right now. Some kids from school thought it would be funny to mess with it." She responded.

"How long will that take?"

"Six months."

"Wow."

"Yea, they did some damage."

"So, you have to walk to school every day?"

"No, I choose to. It beats taking the bus with the freshman."

"Well, now you're getting a ride with me and Nico." I said. She smiled and then got serious.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Anytime. So, where are you headed?"

"I was going to this burger place not far from here. I'm a really bad cook."

"Perfect. I was just on my way there. Hop in." I pushed open the passenger door and she climbed in. "I'm actually just going to swing through the drive through because I have to bring Nico some food. Want to join us?"

"Sure." We arrived and we ordered our food. I insisted on paying for Piper's even though she pleaded not too. The ride home was very enjoyable.

"I can pay for myself, Percy. I don't need a babysitter." She said angrily.

"You know, most people would say thank you." I responded almost laughing.

"Well, I'm not most people."

"Oh, I'm well aware." We pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. Piper stared at everything inside. "Never seen a house before?" I joked.

"I just expected a hot shot actor to live in something bigger."

"Yea, Nico and I are not fans of mansions. They're not as cozy."

"Okay, never thought I would hear someone say that." We both sat down on one of the smaller couches. I through Nico's food to him and he just seemed to realize that Piper was here.

"Percy, is that a girl?" Nico asked. I rolled my eyes. Piper seemed confused.

"Yes, Nico. I do talk to girls occasionally." I responded.

"Huh, will you look at that."

"Shut up, Nico. Anyway this is our neighbor, Piper."

"Pleased to meet you." Nico said to Piper.

"So, this is the famous Nico I've heard so much about." Piper said.

"Aw, Percy. You talk about me?" I just shook my head.

"I didn't expect you to be living in a pile of food though." Piper commented.

"Well, I'm here to amaze."

"Piper, would you like the grand tour?" I asked after finishing my food. She stood up and followed me. "There's not much to it. Kitchen and living room down here. My room, Nico's and a guest room are all upstairs with their own bathrooms. Our other cousin, Thalia, floats in time to time and insists on having her own room."

"So, you don't have any exotic millionaire rooms?" Piper asked.

"Well, now that you mention it." I walked over to the wall and clicked a secret panel which opened two hidden elevator doors.

"You have a secret elevator? That's something I've never seen before."

"Just follow me." We stepped into the elevator. I clicked a button which took us down to the first hidden room out of three. The doors opened to reveal an Olympic size swimming pool, complete with a hot tub and sauna.

"Wow." Piper said.

"Come on, you can enjoy it later." We headed down one more floor. We stepped out and into our own personal movie theater.

"This is ridiculous."

"There's one more." We headed down to the final floor. The final floor was our most hidden room. It contained an arena, much like a boxer would compete in. Rows of work out equipment and of course, swords. We had an armory of swords, bows; you name it which we used on the dummies and targets littering the room. "This is kind of a well-kept family secret. We're all huge freaks when it comes to Greek mythology. We've been sword fighting for generations." Piper wandered around in awe instead of disgust as she handled a small knife.

"I know exactly what you mean. When my dad died, he left me something strange. He gave me this dagger named Katoptris. He said that it was used by Helen of Troy and that it was very important to him. I use it a lot." I tried to get her off the memory of her late father.

"Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you." We took the elevator back to the main floor. We walked out into the back yard. The main attraction was a beautifully kept fire that was roaring in the center of a circle with several benches surrounding it. The benches were designed to look like logs but were glazed over to form chairs.

"This is beautiful, Percy." Piper said in awe.

"It's kind of a family tradition. My parents told me that this is Lady Hestia's fire and whenever we move, we bring part of the fire with us." I told her. Piper and I sat down on one of the benches together. "You want to know something that I've never told anyone outside of my family?" She nodded in a flattered way. "My name's not Percy."

"Your name's not Percy?" She repeated.

"It's short for my real name, Perseus."

"Oh, the whole Greek thing got it." We stayed silent for a moment. "Percy, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're my friend." I responded in confusion.

"Yea, that's the part I don't understand. You should be hanging out with Annabeth, Reyna, Luke, Jason; those are the popular, attractive, rich, kids. That's where you should be. Hanging out with me is like social suicide." When she was done with her rant, I started laughing. "What? I'm serious."

"I know. That's the funny part." She looked confused. "Piper, I couldn't care less about my social rank. You should know that by now. That's why I like you so much. You could easily be in that group but you don't give in to their childish popularity contest. You're beautiful and your father is Tristan McLean. I think they're just jealous." She smiled. She looked me in the eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course." We both subconsciously moved our faces closer to one another until loud sound whistled from over our heads. We both pulled back before anything happened and looked above us to see a mammoth shooting star streaking across the sky.

"Wow." Piper said in amazement. Nico came rushing out the sliding door leading to our back yard and stood on the porch.

"Nico, did you see that?" I called to him. He nodded. "Have you ever seen a shooting star like that?" I asked while staring at the beautiful object.

"I don't think that's a shooting star." Nico said. Piper and I looked at him. "It's landing." Sure enough the piece of space came crashing into the ground about a block away. We all looked at each other and without saying anything rushed to my car. Nico hopped in the back and Piper in the passenger seat as we rushed to the crash site.

"Oh my gods. What do you think that was?" Piper asked.

"Some kind of meteor?" I guessed.

"No way, you could like feel the energy it was emitting and the sound was nothing I've ever heard before." Nico said. We nodded at his description. "By the way, bonus point for Piper for the Greek mythology phrase."

We pulled up to the touchdown point. There was a house being put up at the location that was completely destroyed. In the center of area was a large crater that seemed to go deep into the ground. Two cars pulled up next to us. One of the cars looked like it was brand new and the other looked like it was currently being repaired by an expert mechanic. A guy with blond hair stepped out of the new looking car and a familiar looking Hispanic guy with curly hair stepped out of the other one. Piper was frozen at my side.

"You know these guys?" I asked Piper. Piper nodded.

"The blond guy is the one who just broke up with me." She said.

"What about the other guy?" Piper looked at the other car and a look of surprised crossed her face like she just noticed him.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and ran over to give him a hug. The other guy leaned against his car, realizing how awkward it just became for him. Leo hugged Piper back.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked Leo.

"I'm back to finish out high school." He responded. Leo and Piper walked over to us.

"Guys, this is Leo Valdez. He's one of my best friends but he's been gone a while to work at his father's company." Piper introduced us.

"Valdez? As in, Hephaestus Valdez's son?" I asked.

"Yea, you've heard of the company?" Leo asked.

"I only take my car to you guys when I need a repair. That's where I've seen you before. You've done work on my car." I turned to Piper. "This man is a legend when it comes to car repairs." Leo shuffled his feet embarrassed.

"I'm in training." He said. Then he noticed my car. "Wait a minute. I've only worked on one car like that before and it was for someone very famous. Actually, I've worked on that car several times for the same guy but I've never met him." He looked at me. "Are you Percy Jackson?" I smiled.

"Yea that would be me. I asked who did such an incredible job on it and your father told me it was you. He seemed so proud." Leo gave a huge smile and shook my hand.

"I'm a huge fan of your work." He said.

"That's funny because I'm a huge fan of your work." He laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you guys know each other but can we check this thing out?" Piper indicated to the gaping hole in the ground.

"Yea, of course." I said.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?" The blond guy asked.

"Jason, why don't you just go?" Leo said.

"Leo, what the Hades. We've been best friends our entire lives." Jason reminded him.

"That was before you treated Piper like garbage."

"Whatever. I'm checking this thing out whether you want me here or not." Jason walked over to the crater and jumped in.

"Might as well." Nico said. Leo, Piper, and I followed Nico into the crater.

We went deep into the dark crater until a pulsing red light appeared. We turned a corner and saw a large rock pulsating with a red energy. Jason was staring at it in some sort of trance. We all tried to get Jason's attention unsuccessfully. The rock was radiating an energy that just pulled you in. We all looked at each other and placed our hands the rough surface. The energy flowing off the rock seemed to travel up my arm and overload my body. I began shaking with the excess energy in my body. I saw the same thing happening to the others and Piper collapsed. I tried to call out to her but an intense pain roared in my head. One by one the group passed out and after fighting will all my will I fell to the cool ground of the cavern and the world around me turned to black.


	3. Chapter 3 Hangover

**HANGOVER**

**PERCY**

I woke up with a start in my bed. I looked around my room and realized that I probably just had a bad dream. I got out of bed to go find Nico. The first strange thing I saw was that the clock read midnight and I couldn't remember going to sleep. Nico and I emerged from our rooms facing each other at the same time.

"I just had the craziest dream." I said still not really believing it.

"Me too. It seemed so life like." Nico said. We walked down the stairs to get something to eat. "So, what happened in your dream?" Nico asked as we sat down on the couch.

"It was just, the craziest dream that I ever had. It was like a whole day."

"Yea, me too." Nico looked forward with a confused look. "Do you remember anything that happened today?"

"No, that's the thing. It seemed like today was my dream, if that makes any sense."

"Well, what happened in your dream?" Nico asked.

"Well, I met this girl named Piper. I gave her a tour of our house. We went out to Hestia's fire and then there was this incredible shooting star…"

"…that crashed into a construction site a block from here." Nico finished. I stared at him. "I had the same dream."

"How did yours end?" I asked curious now.

"We met these two kids…"

"…Leo and Jason…"

"…we went down into the cavern…"

"…and found a rock…"

"…that was radiating energy." We both stared at each other for a second.

"Then we touched it." We both said at the same time.

"Then we passed out…" I said.

"…and woke up here." Nico finished.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" I asked more to myself.

"I guess not." Nico responded.

"We have to go get the others." Nico and I bolted out the door and over to Piper's house. I knocked on the door urgently. Piper opened the door almost immediately. "It wasn't a dream." I simply told her. She gave me a look that confirmed she knew what we were talking about.

"We have to find the others." Nico said. Piper looked like she was about to say something but her phone rang.

"It's Leo." She said.

"Tell him to meet us at your house." I said. Piper told Leo about the dream and to come over and then hung up. Nico and I looked at Piper expectantly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Call Jason." Nico commanded.

"Absolutely not."

"Piper." I said. "He needs to be here."

"Fine." Piper called Jason and simply told him to come over. Piper invited us in and looked around her house. It was simple yet beautiful.

"Just like you." I said while looking around.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing." I responded and sat down on the couch next to her. Nico sat down on another couch across from us.

"So, I'll be the one to say it. What the Hades happened?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea." Piper said.

"I think the creepiest part is how we ended up in our beds." I commented. At that moment, Leo barged through the front door.

"Okay, what is going on?" Leo asked as soon as he was in the room. He sat down next to Nico. "It was like that thing was pumping something into me…like…like…"

"…like raw energy." I answered.

"Yea, it was like I could feel it flowing inside me until there was too much and I collapsed."

"So, what do we do?" Piper asked.

"I think we should go take another look." I said.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to get teleported back to my bed."

"We need answers." She sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I know but this is just crazy." She leaned her head on my shoulder. There was a knocking on the door which could only be Jason. Nico opened the door and a disheveled Jason walked through.

"Okay, what's so important that you had to wake me up at midnight? Is this like my punishment or something? Are you going to yell at me?" Jason asked. We all stared at him. "What?"

"You don't remember anything?" I asked.

"About what?" He asked confused.

"The rock, we all just woke up in our beds. Ring a bell?" Nico asked. He stared at us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Then he looked at me. "Aren't you Percy Jackson?"

"You seriously, have no memory of what just happened." I stated.

"What?"

"Oh my gods, what's the last thing you remember?" Piper asked.

"I drove home from school and crashed on the couch." He responded. "I woke up in my bed though, which was weird."

"Jason, this is going to sound crazy. We all touched this weird rock that fell from space and woke up in our beds. You're the only one who doesn't remember it." Leo said. Jason laughed.

"Okay, this is funny. You got me. I'm sorry, Piper. I really am. I'm heading back home now."

"Jason, wait!" Piper said.

"Goodbye."

"Jason." I said he stopped to hear what I had to say. "Just come with us to where it happened. Please." He nodded but wasn't enthusiastic.

"Alright, but only because this kind of makes sense for some reason." We all decided to go in my car. Piper sat in the passenger seat and the others crowded in the back.

"So, Leo, when did you get back?" Jason asked.

"I'm still mad at you for ditching Piper." Leo said.

"Fair enough."

"I got here earlier today and I met you guys at the crash site."

"So, how do you guys all know each other?" I asked.

"We were like the three musketeers when we were younger." Jason said.

"Emphasis on were." Piper mumbled.

"I think the more important question is how does the famous Percy Jackson know Piper and Leo?" Jason asked.

"What about me?" Nico whined.

"People just kind of know you as my cousin." I said.

"Hurtful."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm Piper's new neighbor and I met Leo at the crash site. Leo also did an amazing job on my car a few times." We pulled in to see the area swarmed with cops, firefighters, federal agents, you name it they were there.

"Why are the feds here?" Jason asked.

"Because of that rock we all touched." Leo responded.

"Wait here." I said. I stepped out of the car and walked over to a FBI agent. "Excuse me; do you know what happened here?" I asked.

"That's highly confidential." The agent said without looking up.

"Come on, you don't know anything about this?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to…" He stopped short when he looked up at me. "Wait, you're Percy Jackson."

"In the flesh."

"I'm a huge fan." He said. "Could I have an autograph?" I signed something for him.

"So, what's so secretive about this?" I persisted. He looked around as if to check if anyone was watching him.

"Look, I don't know much. All I'm hearing is that there was an unidentified object that crashed here and it's highly radioactive. They're saying that this thing comes from legend and it might be the key for unlimited energy."

"What do you think would happen if someone were to touch this?"

"My guess is that it would be too much for their body to handle and they would die."

"What if they survived?"

"I don't know. This thing's existence was just a myth until today. It's going to be seriously analyzed. I can assure you that."

"Thanks, agent."

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson." I jumped back in the car.

"So, what did they say?" Nico prodded.

"We're lucky to be alive." I responded. I filled them in on everything that the agent told me.

"So, you're saying that I was with you when all this went down?" Jason asked.

"Yea, but for some reason you can't remember anything." I answered. "Let's just go back to my place." I drove everyone home. As we stepped out of the car it started pouring. We ran for the door, but stopped short when I got a pounding head ache. There was a roaring noise in my head and I saw that everyone crowded around me. I fell to my knees under the intense pressure in my skull.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly. The ringing stopped and I felt fine. Piper put her hand on my back but immediately retracted it.

"Percy." She said like she saw a ghost.

"What?" She looked at everyone's faces.

"You're not wet."


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning Strikes

**LIGHTNING STRIKES**

**PIPER**

The door closed to Percy's house as the last of us entered and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on or what happened, but something obviously did. Percy is breaking life right now and it's freaking me out." Jason said.

"Yea, you and me both." Percy said.

"So, why was Percy the only one who didn't get wet?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm getting the bad end of this deal. Can I ever get wet again like how will I shower?" Percy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Nico commented and nodded toward the secret panel. Percy walked over and opened the secret elevator door. Leo and Jason stared in shock as Nico and I followed him in. "You know, it's not much of a secret when you show everybody."

"Whatever, I trust you guys." Percy said. Leo and Jason stumbled into the elevator and Percy pushed the button which would take us to the pool.

"Yea, three peperoni pizzas will be fine. Thank you." Nico said into his cell phone.

"Are you ordering pizza?" I asked.

"Yea, so?"

"It's three in the morning. Where are you even ordering from?"

"Hello, Percy Jackson's cousin here. I have my sources. Besides, we do this a lot. Late nights are part of the life." Leo pointed at Nico with a smile.

"I like this kid. He has his priorities straight."

"It's great having you back, Leo." I said laughing. The doors opened and the others stared in awe at the five star pool underneath their house. Leo and Nico headed towards the hot tub. I followed Percy to the shallow end of the pool with Jason close behind. Percy jumped in and stood in the middle of the pool completely dry.

"Well, this sucks. I guess I can never bathe again. We're going to have to stock up on a lot of deodorant, Nico." Percy said.

"Really focus. Just imagine the water hitting you or something. Maybe it's something you can turn on and off. Percy stood there another moment, concentrating on the water. Suddenly, Percy opened his eyes and looked at us.

"It worked!" He exclaimed. Jason and I just stared at him. The whites of his eyes turned a disturbing blood red color. After a few seconds, they returned to normal.

"It seems like whenever you use your ability you experience some kind of side effect." I said.

"I didn't have a headache that time." Percy said. "I just have to will the water to get me wet."

"That's great but your eyes were like blood red for a second. That must be another side effect." Jason said.

"So, are we all going to get these weird abilities like Jackson?" Leo yelled from the hot tub.

"That's a good question." I said. Just then the doorbell rang signaling that the pizza had arrived. How we could hear it from under the house, I don't know. Since Percy and Nico were in the water I decided to go get it. Jason followed me into the elevator.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I have nothing to say." I replied coolly.

"Look, I get that you're still mad but I can't have you mad at me with everything that's going on."

"I think it would be better if you just didn't come back. If we find anything else out, Percy will tell you." Jason shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine. If I find anything I'll call." The elevator doors opened and we both made our way to the front door. I paid for the pizza and Jason walked towards his car. He was halfway there and he stopped. "Piper, I'm sorry. I wish we could still be friends but I just don't want anything more than that. I just want everything to go back to how it was. You, me and Leo, best of friends." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"We still can be, Jason. I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship anymore, but I need to know one thing."

"What?"

"Did you and Reyna get together when you were still with me?" He hung his shoulders and didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry, Piper."

"I'm sorry too, Jason." I closed the door and watched Jason drive away into the night. I took the pizza back down the elevator and wiped the tears from my eyes. I noticed a sign, just above the elevator door that read "Charon's Ferry". The doors opened and I saw Percy becoming completely dry and completely drenched on command. Nico and Leo came out of the hot tub to retrieve their pizza.

"Thanks, Piper." Nico said.

"Nico, did you name your elevator Charon's Ferry?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yea, underneath the house is the Underworld and Charon takes us there."

"You are such a nerd."

"Maybe." He turned around and watched Percy training with his new power. "Looking good, Perce!" He called.

"Does this not weird you out at all?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing." Leo came over and Percy swam to the edge of the pool to hear our conversation. "Think about it. Percy's power isn't anything amazing but we could have something better."

"Or we could have nothing." Leo said.

"No way. We were down there just as long as Percy. We have to have gotten something out of that. We all could feel the energy flow into us. We just have to figure out what it is." Nico said convincingly. We all stopped talking to think for a second.

"Do you guys want to stay the night? Our casa es su casa." Percy said.

"Yea, thanks." Leo and I said.

"Where's Jason?"

"He left." I answered. Percy gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know you don't want to deal with him right now, but he went through this too and he's going to need help." I nodded unenthusiastically. "Come on, we can sort this out later." We all headed up to the living room and crashed on the couches.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I rolled of the couch and saw Percy making breakfast and Nico eating everything in front of him. Leo was still passed out on the couch. I sat down next to Nico.

"Wow, Percy. I didn't know you knew how to cook." I said.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." He said. I noticed that it was noon and we had school the next day.

"So, are you guys excited for school?" I asked. Nico and Percy looked at each other and started laughing.

"No." They said at the same time.

"I thought you were taking time off to further your education." I said.

"Yea, that's not true. That's the story for the press. The truth is that someone is threatening me and they want to keep me safe or something." Percy said. I looked at Nico for confirmation.

"Yea, some famous gang has Percy on their hit list. They're called Kronos or something. They've been sending threats regularly. We didn't think much of them, but then they started killing people with weapons from ancient Greece time. Spears in the chest in broad daylight, decapitating people with swords in an alley, shooting people off buildings with arrows, and that's not even the weirdest part." Nico explained.

"What's weirder than a bunch of freaks killing people with swords?" I asked.

"They're all teenagers."

"Teenagers?"

"Yea, we've had some top people looking into it." Percy said. "They're bad people but they have rules. All kids between sixteen and nineteen and they only use ancient Greek weapons."

"Well, if that's the case then why are you…you know…going to a high school!" I exclaimed.

"The problem is that they're expertly trained. They've never been caught but they're still just teens. They think that if they can get a hold of one, he'll crack." Nico explained.

"Who's they?"

"We have some friends working under cover." Percy told me. "It's all under control." He added after seeing the worry in my eyes. Suddenly, my phone went off in my pocket. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Piper!" Jason gasped.

"Jason?" Percy and Nico looked at me.

"Piper, you guys need to get here fast. It's something with the rock."

"Whoa, slow down where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, that's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" He paused to catch his breath.

"They don't know how I survived but I think it's got to do with the rock."

"Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"I got struck by lightning."

"You got struck by lightning?" I repeated in surprise. Percy already grabbed his keys and Nico finished eating.

"Yea, seven times."


	5. Chapter 5 Roomate

**ROOMATE**

**PIPER**

"Nico, stay here with Leo. We're going to go see Jason." Percy said. Percy and I ran outside and made our way to the hospital.

"How do you get struck by lightning seven times?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, but just be happy he's alive. I mean, he's lightning proof. What is going on?" Percy said almost laughing. "Did he sound like he was in pain?"

"No he seemed fine, just freaking out." We pulled into the hospital and walked through the front doors. I talked to a woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Jason Grace is staying?" I asked politely.

"He's in room 113, but you can't…" She got cut off by Percy.

"Thanks!" We ran down the hallway to Jason's room. We stopped in front of room 113 and I braced myself for the horrible damage that the lightning did to Jason. We walked in and, to our surprise, saw Jason pacing the room without a scratch on him.

"Jason?" I asked. He stopped and looked at us.

"Thank the gods. You made it." He said.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"I was standing in my yard and a lightning storm started and I just kept getting hit by lightning. It didn't do anything to me though. I feel recharged if anything."

"Then why are you in the hospital?" I asked.

"When it happened, I had one of those intense migraine things that Percy had except it was like magnified. I passed out and someone took me here who saw me get hit. He said I got struck seven times without a scratch."

"That's great. So, you're invulnerable to lightning. Why don't you just leave then?" Percy asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm a freak of nature. They're bringing in some people to do testing on me or something. You need to get me out of here."

"Did you tell them your name?" I asked.

"No, I told them my name was Peter Johnson."

"Of course you did." Percy said. He through Jason some of the clothes we brought. "Change and we can get out of here." Jason quickly changed and we bolted for the parking lot. Instead of heading home Percy drove to an empty soccer field.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Practice makes perfect." He said. We all piled out of the car. We walked with Jason to the center of the field. "Alright, show us what you got. The side effects are hardly noticeable once you get good with it. I'm not experiencing any anymore and I can will myself to get wet whenever I want. My power's not anything as great as controlling lightning though." Jason raised one hand to the sky and concentrated. Dark clouds rolled in overhead and the wind began to pick up.

"Percy, I think we should go." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry. As long as we have our human lightning shield, Jason, we should be fine." He said.

"Should be." I repeated. Jason yelled and a large bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky and surged into Jason's hand. The clouds rolled away as quickly as they came and all that was left was Jason with a ball of glowing electricity, spinning in his palm. Jason put his palms parallel with each other and electricity began bouncing back and forth. Jason put his hands at his side and the electric current died out.

"That was amazing." Percy said. Jason stared at his hands. "You can practice later. Let's make sure Nico and Leo didn't destroy the house." We drove silently back to Percy's house. It was now about three o'clock. When we walked back into the house Nico and Leo were nowhere in sight. Jason's phone buzzed and he looked at a text message.

"I've got to go." Jason said. "I'll keep practicing and keep in touch."

"Bye." Percy said. Jason waved goodbye and headed out the front door.

"How's he going to get home?" I asked Percy. Percy looked out the window.

"Looks like some girl is giving him a ride." Percy said. I walked quickly to Percy's side just in time to see Jason getting picked up by Reyna.

"That's Reyna." I said bitterly.

"Are you still mad?"

"No, I'm totally over it."

"Yea, of course you are. Come on, I bet they're in the Underworld. We took the elevator to each floor until we found them in the arena battling with swords. Nico was destroying him.

"Leo, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want, but aren't your parents worried about you?" Percy asked.

"I'm in the same situation as you guys." Leo said as he dodged a wild slash by Nico. "My mom died when I was young." Leo made a solid slash at Nico. "As you know, my dad is a big shot so he's not around." Leo stepped back out of Nico's reach. "I live on my own." Nico disarmed Leo and held his sword at his chest. "The only difference is that I live in a trash apartment half an hour from the school." He said while stepping out of the arena.

"Isn't your dad rich though?" Nico asked stepping out after Leo.

"Yea, he sends me money for everything I need and he really tries." Leo hanged his head. "I just wish he was here."

"You could stay here." Nico suggested. Leo raised his head.

"I couldn't ask you guys to do that."

"It's no trouble." Percy said. "We have an extra room and we're all tied into this thing now, might as well keep you close by." Leo smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I'll pay for groceries and everything."

"Don't worry about it. We have more money than we know what to do with. Just pocket the cash." Percy said.

"I'll come with you to get your stuff." Nico said. Nico and Leo left to gather Leo's items. Percy and I went up to the pool and sat down with our legs dangling in the water.

"So, you're just willing to be bait for these Kronos guys. You just don't care if you get taken out in the middle of school?" I asked. He smiled.

"I told you. I have some friends on the inside. This location wasn't random. The gang's leader is here somewhere. We're trying to fish him out." Percy said.

"You're going to sit with me at lunch tomorrow, right?" He smiled.

"I'm staying by your side the whole day. These people will eat me alive."

"Good. Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"There is a girl named Drew. She will literally be on top of you at some point tomorrow. Push her off." He laughed.

"Push a girl named Drew. Got it." I laughed.

"Seriously, I need you by my side."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." We got up and headed up stairs. Percy walked me to the door. "Well, feel free to come over for breakfast tomorrow. I'm driving the four of us." I stepped out the door.

"Thanks, Percy. _Get some sleep._"

His eyes glazed over and he walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6 First Day

**FIRST DAY**

**PIPER**

When I returned home, I only got a few hours of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. When I told Percy to go back inside, his eyes glazed over and I got a terrible headache. I looked at my clock and it read four o'clock. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I decided to get ready early and take my new ability for a test run. I got changed into a pair of jeans and an orange t shirt and headed outside. I went to the park and sat down on a bench. A runner was going for a morning jog and I decided it was the perfect opportunity.

"_Rest_." I commanded. The jogger stopped and took a seat next to me on the bench. After a couple seconds, her eyes returned to normal and she looked around in confusion. She sat up and continued on her way like nothing happened. "Excellent." I said to myself. I tried the same thing with a few more people and the searing headache disappeared. I was learning that it doesn't take long to get these abilities down. I decided to head over to Percy's a little bit early. Percy gave me a key, so I just walked in, assuming everyone was still asleep. To my surprise, Percy was awake and making breakfast. "Percy? Why are you awake? It's only six." He turned to face me.

"I go for a swim every morning." He said.

"Oh, cool." I sat down across from him at the kitchen counter. Leo and Nico came down a few minutes later. We all ate and got in Percy's car.

"So, what do we do at this school, Pipes?" Percy asked. I thought about it for a minute.

"There's only seven periods at my school, not including homeroom. It's a small school. You can request to be most of the classes with me since you're new." I told them.

"Nice." Nico said.

"Nico, you're a year younger than us right?"

"Yea, but I take classes a year above my level, so I'll be with you."

"Cool. We will have homeroom. Then you have your four major classes, Math, History, English, and Science."

"What are the other three?" Percy asked.

"Gym, lunch, and the other is your specialty." Leo answered for me.

"What's a specialty?" Nico asked.

"It's like an elective that you specialize in. You pick a certain career path and you take a special class for it. A lot of people say they want to be an athlete or something impractical and they do nothing for that class. The smart ones, like Annabeth Chase, take a specialty that can help them get ahead. She takes architecture for example." I said.

"That's so cool." Percy said. "What's your specialty?"

"Acting." I answered proudly.

"How does such a small school have all these amazing classes?"

"Rumor has it that this crazy rich guy named Chiron owns the school and keeps the classes running." Leo said. We pulled into the school. We all got out of the car and immediately heard a random girl scream Percy's name. We bolted through the front door and ran to the office before anyone noticed us. We stood with our backs against the door while the principal stared at us.

"Ah, you must be Percy Jackson." Principal Lupa said. Percy nodded his head. "Are you friends with Piper McLean here?" Percy nodded again. "To make you feel more comfortable here Mr. Jackson, I will allow the four of you to be in the same class together." He handed each of us a schedule. "Mr. Valdez, welcome back. I hope everything went okay with your father."

"It did. Thank you." Leo said politely.

"I will need the three of you to choose a specialty class. It will be the last period of the day." Nico, Percy, and Leo read over a list of classes and chose one for their schedules. The four of us said goodbye and made our way to homeroom.

"Let's see." I said as I examined the schedule. "We have homeroom first, followed by Geometry, Chemistry, World Studies, English, Lunch, Gym, and then our specialty."

"What specialty did you guys pick?" Leo asked.

"I chose acting with Piper." Percy said.

"Of course you did. I chose auto repair." Leo said.

"Of course you did." Percy mimicked.

"I chose criminal investigation." Nico said.

"Nice, Nico. That's right up your ally." Percy told him.

"Why is that right up his ally?" I asked.

"Well, I can normally handle myself, but Nico is kind of my emergency body guard in case more than one person has a problem with me." Percy answered. I tried picturing Nico beating up someone who tried attacking Percy. It wasn't hard to imagine. Nico has this dark aura to him. "Also, my one friend who's undercover is in that class. His name is Beckendorf. He'll probably sit with us at lunch." We entered homeroom and were met with a bunch of cheers for Percy.

The day went in a cycle like that. We would enter a class. People would scream Percy's name. Percy would hardly pay attention but the teacher wouldn't comment. Nico would sit there like a statue coolly. Leo would play jokes on everyone and get yelled at by every teacher. The core subjects went by without a problem and then we were at lunch. The lunch room was crowded with students. I made my way to the table I usually sat at with Jason. Percy sat down at my side and Nico and Leo sat across from us. A large black guy sat down next to Percy. Percy introduced him to the table.

"Everyone, this is Beckendorf. Beckendorf, this is Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Piper's our neighbor and Leo is staying with us." Percy said. Beckendorf waved coolly to the table and then looked at me.

"Wait, you said your last name was McLean?" He asked.

"Uh, yea, why?" I responded.

"Is your cousin, Silena Beauregard?"

"Oh! You must be the Charlie she's always talking about." I said. He nodded with a large grin. Nico did a spit take with the water he was drinking. He started cracking up.

"Charlie!" He exclaimed. A girl smacked Nico on the back of the head.

"Yes, Charlie is his name. What's so funny about that?" My cousin asked. I got up and hugged her.

"Silena? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I decided to come with Beckendorf. Why not right? I mean, the famous Percy Jackson is paying for a nice house for us anyway." She said excitedly.

"You bought Beckendorf a house?" Leo asked. Percy slapped Beckendorf on the back as Silena sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Beckendorf has saved my life countless times. It's the least I could do." Percy said. I looked over Nico's shoulder and spotted the "popular table". Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Ramirez, Drew Tanaka, Annabeth Chase, and now Jason Grace. Luke Castellan basically runs the school. He's the quarterback for the football team and also the biggest jerk on the planet. Ethan Nakamura is Luke's best friend and blindly follows Luke wherever he goes. Reyna Ramirez has always had a personal vendetta against me because I had Jason which led them all to torment me. The only one who didn't was Annabeth Chase. Annabeth is the nicest, most beautiful girl I now. She was always the one that would apologize and help me pick up my books when Reyna would knock them down. The problem is that she is Luke's girlfriend. Drew Tanaka is quite simply, the school whore. She's been with half the football team and hits on everything that moves. Jason is honestly a great guy and an amazing friend but when he saw the opportunity to move up, he took it.

"Everything okay, Piper?" Percy asked me.

"Oh, yea, everything's fine." I said. I saw Drew get up from her table and walk over to us. She stopped and literally sat down on Percy's lap. He glanced at me and I gave him my "what did I say" face.

"I thought I would take the liberty of welcoming you to our school." Drew said. "Obviously, no one told you that you're at the wrong table."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked obliviously.

"Why don't you come on over to our table?"

"I think he'll pass." I told her. Drew got off Percy and stood threateningly over me.

"Now hon, I don't think that's your call." She said with warning in her voice.

"Well, I'm making it." She leaned in so that she was whispering into my ear.

"I could ruin your life. You don't want to make an enemy of me. Just let Percy go where he belongs, with us." I leaned in so that only Drew could hear me.

"Stay away from Percy."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's with me." She pulled away and started laughing.

"Really? Prove it." She said loud enough for the others to hear. I looked at Percy.

"Percy?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"_Kiss me_." I said with as much charm in my voice as possible. Drew had a look of horror on her face as Percy crashed his lips on to mine. The kiss was everything I dreamed it would be. Drew stormed back over to her table. The others stared at me in shock. Percy snapped out of his trance.

"What just happened?"


	7. Chapter 7 Stand Up

**STAND UP**

**PERCY**

My first week of school was nothing like I expected. I'm not a cocky person. I'm not full of myself. I did think it was a little bit strange that not one girl hit on me after my first day though. After lunch on my first day, everyone started acting different. Beckendorf asked me at least five times why I didn't tell him. I had no idea what he was talking about. Nico would keep slapping me on the back for some unknown reason. The worst thing though, was that Silena would glare and threaten me, saying "don't hurt her". I was confused and I had no idea what anyone was going on about.

It was the end of my third day of school and I was closing my locker. I turned a corner and found a scene which angered me more than anything. The kid I recognized as Luke Castellan was beating up a freshman with short blond hair. His friend, Ethan Nakamura, was holding back a struggling kid who was identical to the other. Luke threw the kid against a locker.

"I told you that we were going to have a problem if you got in the way." Luke warned. Luke punched him in the stomach.

"Bobby!" The twin called who was being pinned down by Ethan. The kid, Bobby, fell to his knees.

"I told you not to hurt our sister!" Bobby yelled with tears in his eyes. "I see the bruises. She tries to hide them from us. You're not good enough for her!" I heard enough.

Luke made a wide swing at Bobby's face, but I stepped in and caught his fist. There was a second of surprise before Luke aimed a fist at me. It was obvious to anyone that he was intimidating, but he wasn't a good fighter. Luke's punches were sloppy. He aimed at my face which I easily avoided and punched him in the jaw. Ethan let go of the other twin, who went over to help his brother, and charged me. I blocked his punch and kicked him in the stomach before striking him across the face. A crowd started to gather. Ethan kicked wildly at me, but I intercepted it and swiped him off his feet. Luke came at me again. He was stumbling and I knew he would go down easy but I wanted to hurt him for what he's been doing. With one strong bunch, I broke his nose. Luke went down screaming. I didn't see Ethan coming up from behind me, until Nico stepped in and blocked the fist, inches from my face. Nico threw Ethan into a wall and he was out cold. I noticed that Luke had slipped away during the fight.

"Percy, we should get out of here." Nico said. I nodded to him and grabbed the twins. The four of us bolted out of the school and over to my car. I saw teachers scavenging the group of gathered students, but most were tending to Ethan. The twins leaned against the side of my car.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Yea, thanks to you." Bobby said. "By the way, I'm Bobby Chase and this is my twin Matthew. Thanks for stepping in back there."

"Don't mention it. You said your last name was Chase, right?" I asked.

"Yea, we have a sister named Annabeth in your grade." Matthew said sadly. Nico and I looked at each other in realization.

"Luke is your sister's boyfriend, right?" They nodded angrily. "I'm guessing that he's not really boyfriend material."

"You could say that. We see her come home late. She always has these bruises on her arms and stomach." Bobby paused. "I know he's doing it to her. Annabeth is the best and Luke is killing her."

"We tried telling him to back off and you saw how well that went." Matthew said.

"Have you tried talking to Annabeth about it?" I asked.

"Of course, but she starts crying and defending him. It's not right."

"Well, it's one thing if someone hurts you. It's another when they hurt those you care about. I'm sure Annabeth will come to her senses when she sees what Luke did to you." I now noticed how bad the injuries really were. Matthew was physically unharmed but Bobby's face was a wreck. There was blood flowing from his nose and he had two dark eyes. Matthew looked like he just realized something.

"You're Percy Jackson." He said with a smile. Bobby looked up at me and realized the same thing. "No way, Percy Jackson beat up Luke Castellan. You're even cooler than I imagined." Bobby nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Bobby, your face is destroyed to be honest. Come with us and we'll get you patched up." They nodded excitedly. Nico sat in the passenger seat as we drove home.

"Percy?" Nico asked me.

"Yea?"

"Why aren't we picking up Piper and Leo?"

"Silena insisted that she and Piper have a girl's night out. Beckendorf and Leo are checking out some cars or something. I don't know. The two of them are crazy when it comes to cars."

"So, it's just us tonight?"

"Yea, and Bobby and Matthew." Nico turned to look at the two of them in the back seat.

"Have you two ever been to a famous movie star's house?" He asked them. They shook their heads. "You're in for a treat."

When we got home, Nico and the twins immediately went to the swimming pool, completely forgetting about Bobby's face. I decided to call Piper and see if she had Annabeth's number. Silena answered her phone.

"Hello?" Silena's voice asked.

"Silena? Where's Piper?" I asked.

"She's busy right now."

"If she is only holding your bags, I'm going to kill you." I heard some shuffling and laughter before Piper's melodious voice appeared.

"Hello?"

"Piper."

"Percy!"

"Hey, do you have Annabeth Chase's phone number?"

"What! What do you need that for?" She asked harshly.

"Um, long story short, her brothers are at our house right now and we need to call her."

"Oh, yea, I have it." She said, almost relieved. She gave me Annabeth's number.

"Thanks, Piper. See you later. Make Silena carry her own bags." I hung up the phone. I texted Annabeth the house address and said that her brothers were here. I thought that it would be easier to explain in person. After a few minutes, Annabeth showed up at the front door.

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked. Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Percy Jackson?" She asked surprised.

"Yea, come on in. Have a seat." She sat down on the coach next to me.

"So, how did my brothers end up here? I'm sorry if they were bothering you. I know you're probably really busy."

"No, no, it wasn't anything like that. Bobby needed some medical attention." She was immediately on alert.

"What happened?"

"Some kids were picking on him. I took care of it." Without warning she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you." She was almost in tears.

"Wow, you really care about your brothers." She pulled back so that we were facing each other.

"Of course. Are they okay?" I turned so that I could face her better.

"I think a better question is, are you okay?" She looked confused.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the guy using your brother as a punching bag also happens to be your boyfriend." She immediately stiffened. "Care to explain?" She thought carefully as if analyzing her next move.

"Luke can be tough some times, but he means well. He would never do anything to us on purpose. He just gets riled up easily. It's my fault. I shouldn't…"

"Annabeth! Stop!" I cut her off. "You need to stop defending him. He's hurting you and your brothers. Why are you still with a guy like that?" She started crying and buried her face in my shirt.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." She mumbled over and over. I held on to her sympathetically. "He…he…said he would do a lot worse if I left him."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys." She wiped away her tears and looked at me so that our faces were inches apart. Without warning, she closed the distance between us. After, a few seconds she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I would never do something like that." She said.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked.

"No, you're amazing and I know you're a really nice guy and…I' m sorry." She stammered. "I don't want to get in between you two." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Piper." She was beginning to look confused now.

"Piper's not my girlfriend." She stared at me.

"Then why did you kiss her at lunch?" My head began pounding and I had a flash back of kissing Piper. She said it so convincingly and my eyes glazed over like a zombie. The flash back ended and I refocused on Annabeth who was looking at me expectantly.

"Good question."


	8. Chapter 8 The Code

**THE CODE**

**PERCY**

I asked Piper to come over as soon as Annabeth left. Annabeth and I agreed to me again soon. Nico left to go do something with Bobby and Matthew. Beckendorf called and said that they were going to be late. I sat on the couch, waiting for Piper to come in so that I could ask her about it. I saw Piper get out of Silena's car and walk to the front door. She walked in and sat down on the couch with a quick hello. She noticed how I was staring at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I had an interesting conversation with Annabeth." I said.

"Really?" She wasn't really paying attention though.

"Yea, she seemed to have a problem kissing me because I apparently have a girlfriend that I don't know about."

"You kissed her!" She exploded.

"Yea, I seem to be kissing a lot of people lately." I said coolly. Her eyes widened in realization. "How did you do it?" She bit her lip.

"I think it's my ability. I can make people do whatever I want."

"So, you made me kiss you? Why?"

"To get Drew to back down."

"So, that's all it was? A social status? You just wanted people to know that you kissed Percy Jackson." I demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to show her up. It won't happen again." I made Piper look at me.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So, you don't care that Annabeth kissed me?"

"Not at all." It sounded forced but that might have been my imagination. I walked away.

"Don't use your powers on me ever again." I warned before walking into the kitchen. I called everyone and told them to meet at my house. It wasn't until nine o'clock that Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, and I were gathered in my living room.

"What's this about, Percy?" Jason asked. I was pacing back and forth while everyone sat calmly on the couch.

"We need rules." I announced. I put a simple blank piece of paper with a pen in the middle of the table. Everyone gathered around as I wrote the first item on the list.

_THE CODE_

_No using your powers on other people._

I walked away and let them read it.

"Percy, what's this about?" Leo asked.

"Piper, would you like to share your new power with the class?" I asked. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I can basically make people do whatever I want." She said.

"Like making people kiss you at lunch." I added. Some of their eyes widened as they realized I kissed Piper against my will.

"I said I was sorry but that's not fair. All my ability is good for is using it on people."

"Then you're not allowed to use it."

"Okay, I've got another one." Jason said. He added his rule on the sheet.

_THE CODE_

_No using your powers on other people._

_No using your powers when you are angry._

"That's a good point." Leo said. "We can't let this get to our heads."

"So, we have an understanding then?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, then I think we can call it a night." Nico and Leo went upstairs to their rooms and Jason went home. Piper followed me out back to Hestia's fire. We sat down next to each other wordlessly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I've heard." I replied annoyed.

"What do I have to do to make this right? I don't like having you mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just hurt. You totally betrayed me. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I don't know." We sat wordlessly for another minute.

"You can start by not using your powers."

"You were serious about that? That's not fair."

"No, what's not fair is you forcing people into doing things they don't want to."

"You didn't want to kiss me?" She asked softly and a little disappointed.

"That's not what I said." She looked at me.

"What are you trying to say then?" I sighed.

"I'm trying to say that I care about you, Piper. Jason might be able to control lightning and I might be able to stay dry in water, but you have an ability that can hurt a lot of people if you make bad decisions. I know that there are a lot of people in this school that you want revenge on. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why do you care what happens to me? You're Percy Jackson. You're going to go this school for a year and then you'll leave, and when you leave you will forget all about me."

"That's not true. I do care what happens to you and I'm not going to forget about you."

"Why do you care though?" She yelled.

"Because I love you!" I yelled back.

"What?"

"I said, because I love you." She didn't say anything but instead pulled her lips up to mine. She pulled away after a while and rested her head against mine.

"I love you too."

The next day, Piper and I were officially together and I was happier than ever before. There was still something that I need to settle. Annabeth came over again after school but was sporting a horrible new look.

"Oh my gods! What happened?" I rushed to get ice for Annabeth's glaring black eye as she sat down on the couch. I held the ice for her despite her protest.

"Nothing. It's no big deal." She replied. I pulled the ice pack away and looked at her.

"It was Luke, wasn't it?" She didn't say anything. "Annabeth, you can't stay with him. He treats you like garbage."

"I know he does, but if I leave…"

"I know he will do something bad to you but he's already killing you, Annabeth."

"You don't understand. Luke's into some deep stuff. He knows people." She started crying. "If I leave, he will kill me." She cried into my shirt, just like before.

"What kind of stuff?" She tried wiping some of the tears away.

"Luke and Ethan are in this gang, group, whatever you want to call it. They do some bad things. I saw him kill someone, Percy! He said that he would do the same thing to me." She broke down again.

"So, you need protection?"

"No, he won't stop."

"Who do you live with?"

"It's me, my brothers and my dad. My mom died when I was really young. I never knew her."

"Does your dad know about this?" She nodded.

"He and my brothers try to keep me away from Luke but if I do he will hurt all of us."

"I will get someone to protect you. Beckendorf's on duty right now. He's a few years older than us." She shook her head.

"My dad will never let a guy stay in our house, protection or not."

"What if it was a girl?"

"Do you know any women who would be able to take down Luke?" I smiled.

"Just one. She's the same age as Beck. She could take down Luke and Ethan with one hand."

"I think that could work. My dad would probably let her stay with us. What's her name?" I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts to the desired number.

"Thalia."


	9. Chapter 9 Nico's Night

**NICO'S NIGHT**

**NICO**

Percy's my best friend and cousin, but sometimes I need some time to myself. After a long dreadful week of school, it was the weekend and everyone had plans. Silena and Beckendorf are older by a few years and they don't hang around much. Leo was doing whatever it is that Leo does and Percy had some interesting plans as well. Apparently, Percy was going to see a movie with Piper and Annabeth.

I woke up on Saturday morning to my phone buzzing. I picked up the phone to hear a rather annoying voice.

"Good morning, Nico!" Bianca's energetic voice said.

"Uh, Bianca, it's so early. What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Nico, it's one in the afternoon. Wake up."

"Yes, your highness." I got up and prepared to take a shower. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Dad has some new intel for you." I turned the water on.

"What kind of intel are we talking about?"

"There's a guy who Beckendorf has been having suspicions about. Did he tell you?"

"Yea, his name is Dylan. I've been keeping an eye on him. He's a pretty shady character."

"Yea, we just confirmed it. He's a member of Kronos."

"So, how do you want him? Dead or alive?"

"Nico, I wish you weren't so cool with killing people."

"It runs in the family. Don't forget, we're the good guys here. They're the serial killers."

"Yea, I know. Dad wants him alive. He said he wants you specifically to get some answers out of him. Don't tell Beckendorf about this. Be safe, Nico."

"I always am. That's what we're trained to do." I ended the call and took a refreshing shower before starting the day.

My day was spent training with just about every weapon I could possibly need. I'm not necessarily proud of the things I do but I do them to protect those I care about and that's good enough for me.

My family tree is pretty sketchy to tell the truth. My dad, Hades, is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon. My grandparents were obsessed with Greek mythology just like us. Poseidon married a woman named Sally and they had a dashing son named Percy who would grow up to become a famous actor. Percy is really the only ray of light in our family. We train with weapons because that's what we do. Zeus and Hades were the darker siblings. Between the two of them, they had four children. Out of these four children, two would follow in the family footsteps as a vigilante of sorts. Those two were Thalia and I. We protect people. It's the job we advertise. Zeus and Hades own a security agency. Thalia, Beck, Bianca, and I all work there. There's a huge difference in what we do though. Beck is the typical agent. He does what's in the job description. Protect Percy and gather intel on the Kronos gang. Bianca lives with my dad. We kind of communicate through her. I haven't actually spoken to my father in years. Thalia and I have a darker objective on the side. We do the dirty work. I'm slightly ashamed to say that I've killed and tortured people to get what we need, but I'm only slightly ashamed. When Poseidon came knocking on my father's door saying that he needed security, I immediately jumped at the opportunity to see Percy. We've been close ever since but even he doesn't know what Thalia and I do behind closed doors.

I waited for the sun to go down before leaving to track down Dylan. I suited up with my usual attire. I dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie to stay out of obvious sight. I strapped my favorite knife to my belt and loaded a quiver full of different arrows. The last piece to my wardrobe was a gun. I've never had to use it before. Its sole purpose is to protect me if all else fails. I've never gone up against this gang but I was fairly confident that I could handle them. I set out into the darkness with my bow in hand. It didn't take long to find Dylan. Beck's been monitoring his whereabouts and Dylan had a habit of hanging out in a bad part of town. I crept down a dark alley way. I turned the corner and saw Dylan talking to a few shady looking guys. Full of confidence, I made my appearance.

"So, Dylan. What does a pathetic low life like you have to say to these gentlemen?" I asked. They all turned towards me and laughed.

"Why don't you just run along before you get yourself hurt?" A guy about a year older than me said. I notched an arrow.

"You guys like playing with this kind of stuff, right?" The smiles slowly dripped off their faces.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

"Not important. What's going to happen here is, you three are coming with me and you're going to spill about the Kronos gang."

"How do you know about that?"

"That's classified information, Dylan. Now we can do this the easy way, where you all handcuff yourselves or we can do this the hard way, where I have to drag your bodies out of here. Now which is it going to be?" The two people talking to Dylan both unsheathed a well hidden sword. Dylan stood back to watch. "Well, didn't see that coming."

The closest one charged me and I shot an arrow into his leg. He fell over in pain. The other one swung his sword at me professionally. I blocked the blade with my bow and swiped to get him to back up. I notched another arrow and aimed it at him.

"Drop it." I commanded calmly. He slowly placed his sword on the ground. Dylan stood still a distance behind him. The guy I shot was now unconscious from the poison on the arrow tip. "Kick your sword over here." He did as I said and the sword clattered at my feet. I kicked it behind me and lowered my bow. I took my quiver off so that I was standing without a weapon. "All I wanted was a fair fight."

The guy stared in surprise for a moment and then charged me with renewed determination. We exchanged blows, neither of us getting the edge. I landed one hard fist to his stomach and he would do the same. I saw an opening and my fist connected with the side of his face. He staggered backwards and then stumbled towards me with a yell. He rolled out of the way easily. My victory was short lived because I realized that he now had my bow which had been behind me.

"Now what are you going to do?" He taunted. I lifted up my hoodie revealing my gun.

"I'm going to kill you." I aimed the gun at him as he aimed an arrow at me. I noticed Dylan trying to sneak up behind me. I pulled the knife out of my belt and threw it at him. It imbedded in his thigh and he screamed out in pain. "Two on one's not a fair fight, Dylan." I barely dodged an arrow that was flying towards my face. I charged and tacked him before he could notch another arrow. We tumbled and he managed to knock the gun out of my hand. He pinned me down and delivered punch after punch to my face. I could feel that my nose was broken and the blood flowed down my head in waves. He kneeled triumphantly over me.

"Don't mess with Kronos." He warned. I smiled with blood in my mouth.

"Don't lower your guard." I pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground and passed out as the poison took over. I calmly walked over to a whimpering Dylan despite the heavy beating I just took. I picked up Dylan and threw him in the trunk of my car. I keep my car in a parking lot a few blocks away so that Percy doesn't know. I keep most of my materials in my car and Percy would get suspicious. I handcuffed the other two to a fence in the alley way. As I was driving home I called Beck and told him that two Kronos members were chained in the alley. I only needed Dylan. I knew that those two wouldn't say anything but I knew Dylan would crack. I dragged Dylan into the house and put tape over his mouth. I took him to the underworld and down to the training room. In the training room, I moved a large target that was blocking a secret door that I hadn't told Percy about. I threw Dylan inside and I tied him to the pole in the middle. There was nothing special about the room. There was one large metal pole in the center, a table, and a chair for me. I made sure that this room was sound proof. I told Dylan that I would be back later and went back upstairs, making sure to seal the doorway. As I was about to sit down in the living room, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth walked through the door laughing.

"So, looks like you guys had a good time." I greeted. They all sat down on the couches around me.

"It was actually really fun." Piper said. "You should come with us next time."

"So, Nico, what did you do all day?" Annabeth asked me.

"Oh, you know…" I said. "…the usual."


	10. Chapter 10 Family Reunion

**FAMILY REUNION**

**NICO**

My Sunday didn't get interesting until about six o'clock. At six o'clock, the most cheerful person in the world appeared at our doorstep. I swung open the door after a period of loud knocking to reveal my cousin, Thalia, in all her glory.

"Thalia!" I said happily. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, death breath." She replied and walked past me. I followed her to the couch.

"Hey, death breath? I haven't seen you in months and that's all you have to say?" She sighed and stood up to give me a hug. "Did you just hug me?"

"Yea, so?"

"Everything okay, Thals?" She sighed again.

"No. I just got a call. Kronos struck again. I just wish we good put those sick freaks away for good." I smiled.

"Wish granted, Thals." She looked at me.

"What? You mean you actually have a lead on Kronos? They're impossible to catch! They never leave even the smallest clue!"

"I'll do you one better. I happen to know the location of their headquarters." She suddenly looked disappointed.

"Nico, this isn't funny. I seriously hate those guys."

"I'm not laughing."

"There's no way you found out the location of their headquarters."

"No, not yet, but now you're here to help." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm assuming you heard. Beckendorf snagged two members last night."

"Yea, you're the one who gave him the call. Well done, by the way. But it doesn't matter. They won't say anything."

"Yea, but there's one thing you don't know."

"What's that?"

"There were three of them."

"And you took them all down?"

"Yea, zero fatalities too. How jealous are you?"

"Shut up. Wait, where's the third one then?"

"Let me show you." She followed me in confusion to the wall. I pressed the secret panel, opening the elevator to the underworld.

"Nice." Thalia said. "I missed all of the ancient Greek stuff." We made our way to the training room, which Thalia gawked at, and I opened the secret room. The room was lit by a single light bulb hanging just above the table. As soon as we closed the door, Dylan started screaming but was muffled by the tape on his mouth.

"His name's Dylan." I told Thalia. "He's going to be very cooperative. Aren't you, Dylan?" Thalia walked over and violently ripped the tape off his mouth. Thalia held a knife to his throat.

"Scream and I slice." She warned in her icy tone. Dylan was petrified with fear.

"We want one thing, Dylan. Your headquarters." I said. He remained silent. "Am I correct to assume that you're relatively new to the business?" He still said nothing. I glanced at Thalia and she pushed the blade so that there was a thin trail of blood on Dylan's throat.

"Yea, I'm new." He said finally.

"Where's HQ, Dylan? Come on, we're all friends here." He remained silent. I stepped in front of him and looked him in the eye. "I'm trying to be the nice guy here but if you don't start talking we're going to have to make you talk."

"I don't know. They never took me there." He said almost with tears in his eyes. I looked at Thalia. Thalia nodded begrudgingly, indicating that Dylan was telling the truth.

"How many innocent people have you killed?" I asked. He shook his head.

"None." Thalia glared at him.

"He's lying." Thalia stated. "He's no better than any of their scum." He started laughing.

"Something funny?" I demanded.

"It's cute. You think you actually have a chance at taking on Kronos. What? An emo teenager and a punk girl think they can do anything? You can't stop us." I punched Dylan across the face. I grabbed a knife of my own and cut a long line across Dylan's face.

"I think it's cute how you think you can do anything. How you think you're doing the right thing. It's adorable. You probably think that your crew is going to bust in here and save you. Well I've got news for you." I was walking back and forth in front of him. "They don't care about you. I don't care about you. You are the lowest of the low and if you think that you're escaping, I would think again." I stopped in front of him and he looked genuinely worried, almost hurt. "Do you know anything else?"

"No." He replied. Thalia confirmed that he was telling the truth. I sat back on the chair in front of him.

"Dylan, I want you to take a good look around and tell me what you see." He didn't even move his head.

"A chair, a table, and oh yea, two idiot detectives."

"Well, you got the chair and the table right."

"The problem is that we're not detectives. You wish you were talking to detectives right now. If we were detectives, you would go to prison after being given a fair trial." As I was saying this, I slowly moved so that I was right in Dylan's face. "We have a whole lot worse in store for you." I was walking out of the room to get something, when I heard the elevator moving. Dylan and Thalia must have heard our guests two through the open door because Dylan started screaming for help. I panicked and drove my knife through Dylan's head. Thalia and I ran out of the room and sealed it off just as Percy and Piper walked out of the elevator, holding hands.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaimed and wrapped Thalia in his arms.

"It's great to see you, Percy." Thalia said.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I could have sworn I heard someone yelling for help." Percy said.

"Oh, yea, that was Thalia. I was destroying her in sword fighting." I said. Thalia punched my arm.

"I was destroying you!" She exclaimed, going along with my lie.

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"It's so nice to have the family back together." Percy said and through an arm around our shoulders.

"Where are the others?" I asked. Percy looked around, as if just realizing only him and Piper came down stairs.

"Leo's been at Beck's side ever since they found their weird mutual love for cars. Annabeth was right behind us though." Percy said. I headed up the elevator and found Annabeth sitting alone by Hestia's fire. As I walked closer, I noticed that Annabeth was in tears.

"Hey, Annabeth. What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up with tears rolling down her face, but didn't say anything. "Is it Luke?" She shook her head.

"It's Percy." She said.

"Oh, great. What did he do this time?"

"You mean other than, Piper?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about." I said with a smile on my face.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Annabeth, you're so jealous." She gave up and went back to sulking. I sighed. "Annabeth, you want some advice?"

"No offense, Nico, but I don't think you have any advice to give me."

"Ouch, you hurt me. Anyway, my advice is just wait it out."

"Just wait it out? That's the worst advice that I've ever heard."

"Okay, here's my real advice. You can get any guy in the school that you want, so stop being so dramatic. I mean, holy Hera, do you always complain this much. You want the one guy in the school who's in a happy relationship, just get over yourself." After my explosion, I realized what a jerk I was. "I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with some stuff right now."

"It's okay. You're right." She said.

"No I'm not. If you really want Percy though, just see how things play out. I can tell that he really likes you but you can't just dive in and try to ruin their relationship. If things aren't meant to be between them, then they weren't meant to be. He's happy though and he can't get in the way of that." She nodded and tried drying her tears.

"Thanks, Nico."

"Anytime, by the way, Thalia's here if you want to meet your new roommate." She smiled and headed into the house. I sat there a little while longer, staring into Hestia's fire and watching the shadows dance across the yard. I stood in the shadow of a large tree in the yard and admired a flower which reminded me of Bianca. I closed my eyes. "Bianca I wish you were here." I said to myself I opened my eyes and found my sister staring back at me.

"Nico?"


	11. Chapter 11 We Need To Talk

**WE NEED TO TALK**

**PIPER**

Percy, Leo, and I sat on the couch in Percy's house, watching a movie. Another week had passed without much drama. No more abilities emerged. Percy, Jason, and I had now mastered our abilities, even if Percy said not to use mine. Thalia moved in with the Chases and quickly became good friends with Annabeth. They were over all the time. No news emerged involving Kronos. The whole operation seemed a little bit mysterious. I know that Nico, Thalia, and Beckendorf are all working on it but Nico seems to be living a completely different life on the side.

I lied about one thing. There was actually some drama this week. Apparently, Jason and Reyna got in a huge fight and broke up. Annabeth was now avoiding Luke and Ethan at all costs and hanging out with us. The made the group Ethan, Luke, Drew, Reyna, and Jason. Jason and Percy actually became good friends somehow and he's over a lot as well. I was told by the Stoll brothers that Reyna confronted him about spending time with us. She made him choose between her and us. He chose us and Percy was there to have his back. After that, Reyna and Drew started harassing me even more and Luke sends glares at Percy every time they see each other.

The movie ended and we went to turn on the lights. Leo and I sat back down on the couch as Percy went to get a drink. Percy walked back into the room.

"I just got a text from Nico." Percy said. It was the first we heard from him all day. "Look behind you." Percy read off his phone. Percy turned around in time to see Nico and a girl who looked like Nico appear out of thin air. Percy jumped backwards.

"Nico? Holy Hades! Did you just teleport?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"Yea, found out last week. I can only do it when I walk into a shadow though." Nico responded calmly. Percy just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but you can teleport?" Percy asked, still shocked. "That is so not fair."

"I call it shadow traveling and yea, it's pretty amazing." Nico responded. The girl next to Nico cleared her throat. Percy seemed to realize she was here for the first time and his eyes lit up.

"Bianca!" Percy cried and pulled the girl into his arms. She laughed.

"Good to see you too, Percy." She said.

"Wait, so that means you know about all this stuff then." She nodded.

"Nico told me. I'm just happy he can get away quickly if he's about to get himself killed."

"Um, hi, I'm Piper." I said to the girl. She looked at me with a warm smile.

"Oh, hi, I'm Bianca. Nico's sister and I've heard so much about you." She said.

"Yea, it would seem that Nico neglected to mention you before." I said with a look a Nico. Bianca slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nico asked.

"For being an idiot." Bianca responded. Percy's phone rang.

"Guys, its Jason." Percy said. "He wants us to meet him in the school's basketball court. He says it's urgent."

"Nico, how many passengers does this shadow teleport thing allow?" I asked.

"First of all, its shadow travel." He said.

"Nobody cares, just answer the question."

"I could probably take all of us, but I will be to worn out for a second trip."

"I can follow in the car and give everyone a lift home." Leo volunteered.

"Perfect. Let's go." Percy said. We all grabbed on to Nico, with the exception of Leo, and instantly found ourselves in the school's gymnasium.

"Where's Jason?" I asked. Percy's phone buzzed again.

"Look up." He read. At the same time, we all glanced to the ceiling. Jason was upside down, standing on the ceiling as if it was the floor.

"What?" Nico yelled excitedly. "When did you become spider man?"

"I didn't." Jason said and jumped off the roof. Instead of falling, he began slowly spinning in a circle above the net.

"No way. You cannot fly. This isn't fair anymore." Percy said.

"Believe it Jackson. I'm basically Superman." Jason said.

"Wait, so Jason has two abilities?" I asked. Percy seemed to realize it then too.

"So, you're saying there's a chance." Percy said.

"A chance at what?" I asked.

"Getting ability that doesn't suck."

"Cry me a river that can't get you wet."

"Wow, now you're making fun of my power. This day keeps getting worse and worse." We heard a scream and everyone's attention drifted over to Annabeth, who just entered the gym in the school cheerleading uniform.

"Jason is flying!" She screamed. She saw that none of us were alarmed. "Hello, Jason is flying! How is that even possible?"

"You want to take this one, Perce?" Nico asked. Percy sighed and dragged Annabeth out of the gym. Jason started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Can you imagine the look on Leo's face when he finds out?" He asked. I chuckled at that.

"Leo is going to be so mad." Jason seemed to have his flying under control now and came down low enough so that he was hovering above the gym floor.

"Ever want to fly like a bird, Pipes?" Jason asked and stretched out his hand to me. I looked at Nico, who nodded to me and then at the door which Percy walked out of. I looked back at Jason and grabbed his hand. Jason smiled and we flew out the gym door and into the sky. Jason flew close enough that I was able to reach my hand out and touch the clouds.

"This is so cool!" I yelled over the wind. Jason nodded with a huge grin on his face. This was the first time in a while that I saw the old Jason, the one who I had fun with, the one who I fell in love with, my best friend. We soared through the sky at a rapid speed, above the busy streets of New York. If anyone saw us from below, they would just think that we were another bird in the sky, but we were experiencing something that no one else would ever get to do. Jason flew us to the top of the Empire State building and we sat down with our feet hanging off the side.

"I think that was the coolest thing that I've ever done." Jason said with a smile. I nodded in agreement. Jason's perfect smile disappeared. "I think that was the happiest few minutes I've had in over a month." I frowned, knowing where he was going with this. "I'm sorry, Piper."

"Jason, I don't want to hear it." I said and turned away from him.

"Piper, we need to talk."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

"Jason, we can't get back together." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything about that. I'm just apologizing."

"Apologizing for what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry that I left you for Reyna. I'm sorry for all those things but I'm begging you to give me another chance."

"I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Don't lie to yourself, Piper."

"Excuse me?"

"You can hate what I did to you. I hate what I did to you. But you can always trust me. Piper, we've been irrespirable since we were kids. I've seen you at your best and worst and I still love you. You can say whatever you want about me, but I know that you trust me." Tears were flooding my eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust you. Piper, whether you like it or not, you can't hate me. We're too close. I know that some part of you still cares about me and I'm going to make up for what I've done." Without warning, Jason crashed his lips on mine. I gave in for a moment, reminiscing in the kiss, before pulling away. I stood up and turned away from Jason, but right into another man's gaze. Nico stood before me with an indifferent expression.

"I just came to see how you guys were doing, but it looks like I'm interrupting something." He said. It was hard to tell what Nico was thinking. He's very expressionless. He could have been furious or not cared whatsoever.

"Nico, it's not what it looks like." I started.

"I don't care what it looks like. I'm warning you now. Make up your mind, Piper, before people start getting hurt.

Nico shadow traveled away into the night.


	12. Chapter 12 Fire Fighters

**FIRE FIGHTERS**

**PERCY**

Piper invited us all over to hang out and then we would stay the night. We all sat in Piper's living room, about to put in a movie. Kronos activity was at an all-time low and we decided it was time for a well-deserved break. Silena and Beckendorf relaxed together on the couch to my left. Leo lounged by himself on the large couch to my right. Piper and I sat together on the couch directly facing the screen. Annabeth sat on my right and Jason sat on Piper's left. Thalia and Nico were whispering to each other on the floor in the middle of everybody. We watched the movie quietly and ate popcorn, just enjoying how calm it was. Of course, that didn't last long.

The movie ended and Nico stood up and stretched.

"All right, I think it's time for some truth or dare." He said. Silena shook her head.

"The last time I played that, I ended up locked out of the house without clothes on." She said. Beckendorf looked at his watch.

"I have to get going anyway." He said. "You want to get out of here?" Silena nodded and the two drove off into the night.

"And then there were seven." Leo announced.

"So, is everyone in?" Nico asked.

"I've got a better game we can play." Piper said and departed to the kitchen. She returned with a case of beer. "We're going to play, I never."

"What's I never?" Leo asked as he reached for the alcohol.

"Basically, someone says I never…something and if you did do the act you have to drink."

"Sounds fun." I said and reached for a beer.

"Okay, I'll start." Piper said. "I never kissed Percy." Piper and Annabeth were the only two to drink. Now, it was Jason's turn.

"I never kissed Piper." Jason said. Jason and I drank. Nico's turn.

"Wow, this is getting personal really fast." Nico said. "I never hit a girl." Thalia and Annabeth drank. "Annabeth, you just got five times hotter."

"Shut up, Nico." Annabeth said.

"My turn." Thalia said. "I never drank alcohol before." Everyone drank.

"Good one, Thalia, but mine is better." Leo said. "I never peaked in the girl's locker room." Leo was the only one to drink on his own statement. By now, everyone was getting drunk and losing control fast. The secrets were starting to come out.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Annabeth said. "I've never been in love." Everyone, minus Nico, drank. I started laughing even though mine wasn't very funny.

"I've never killed someone." I said. Everyone laughed except for Nico and Thalia who stared at each other. They picked up their bottles, clanked them together, and downed the rest. Everyone looked at them as shocked as a bunch of drunken teenagers could be.

"What? You've killed someone?" Annabeth asked with a slight giggle. Nico laughed and nodded.

"I killed someone recently. He was a member of Kronos." Nico said.

"Oh my gods, you really killed someone, Nico?" I asked.

"How could you end a person's life? You're a monster." Piper said. Nico's hands shot up in defense.

"Hey, I might have killed some bad people, but at least I'm not hooking up with another guy when I'm in a relationship with Percy freaking Jackson." Nico said.

"What?" I demanded.

"She was playing tonsil tennis with Jason, yesterday."

"What?" I demanded again.

"Percy, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Piper pleaded.

"An accident? How do you accidently make out with someone?" I questioned.

"Percy, please."

"No, you know what. I don't even care. If you want to go back to Jason, so he can hurt you again, go right ahead. No one is stopping you."

"I made a mistake. That wouldn't happen again." Jason said.

"Yea, right. You completely abandoned her for the school whore." I said.

"Reyna is not a whore." Jason defended her and got right in my face. "Take that back."

"She doesn't care about you. She goes around with everyone and you are just another one of those people. You don't deserve Piper."

"I'm warning you Jackson."

"Try something Grace." Jason punched me across the face and I returned a punch equally as hard to his jaw. Jason fell to the ground and I saw a wild look in his eyes. I hardly noticed Thalia, who was standing there in shock. Jason let out a blood curdling scream and I realized what was happening. "Jason, no!" But it was too late. Lightning struck through the window and hit the wall behind me. The blast knocked everyone off their feet and a fire began spreading throughout the house. We all seemed to get up at the same time with the same desperate hope of escaping. I saw Jason fly out of the destroyed window with Piper. Nico grabbed an unconscious Thalia and shadow traveled to safety. Annabeth lay, unmoving, at my side and Leo was surrounded on all sides by flames. I hoisted Annabeth onto my back and ran to the door. I looked at Leo, who was standing as still as a statue in a ring of flames. We made eye contact and he nodded his head at me.

"Percy, just go!" Leo screamed.

"I can't just leave you!" I yelled back.

"You have to."

"No, I can't." I walked towards him, trying to find an opening when the ceiling came down and covered Leo with flames. "Leo!" I yelled. I turned away with tears in my eyes and carried Annabeth to safety. I laid Annabeth at Thalia's side, as the rest of us examined them. Except for the two of them being unconscious, it appeared that no one had sustained any injuries.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked. I just shook my head.

"Leo…Leo…Leo didn't make it." I told her. Piper broke down in Jason's arms. I decided to ignore that and looked for any injuries that Annabeth and Thalia might have gotten.

"They're going to be just fine, Percy. Don't worry." Nico told me. I heard sirens sounding in the distance. I heard Piper sobbing hard into Jason's shirt. I heard Nico pacing around worriedly. But it's what I saw that amazed me. Leo walked out of the flaming building without a scratch on him. We all just stared as he calmly walked up to us.

"My power…" Leo began with a smile. "…so worth the wait." Leo collapsed in heap next to Thalia. The firefighters arrived and doused the flames. People were checking to see what kind of shape my friends were in. I sat silently next to Nico and watched as Jason comforted my girlfriend.

"What am I doing, Nico?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"I mean, what am I doing here? With Piper? I'm Percy Jackson. I should be filming some great movie right now."

"I don't know. I know why I'm here though."

"Why is that?"

"Three reasons, actually. I'm here to protect you. I'm here to end Kronos. But most importantly, I'm here to spend time with you and Thalia before I can't anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't know how lucky you are. You are a famous actor. You have arguably the two most beautiful girls in school fighting for you and even if they weren't you could literally pick someone out of a magazine." Nico paused. "Percy, my life is set. I'm going to kill a lot of people in a desperate hope at making the world a little bit safer. This is my life. There are good odds that I will die before I'm thirty. But I'm okay with that. I've accepted it. All I want is for everyone I leave behind to be leading happy lives."

"Nico, I don't know what you do, but there is no way you're dying before me. But you're right. We need to enjoy this while it lasts."

"I'm going to go tell Bianca that I'm okay. She's probably worried sick." Nico left me and Thalia took the seat next to me.

"That was certainly an interesting night." Thalia said.

"Sure was. Jason almost gets us all killed and somehow still manages to get Piper." I said glumly.

"Hey, Percy. Can I ask you something?" I looked at her.

"Yea, of course."

"Did you say that Jason's name is Jason Grace?"

"Yea, so?" She looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"So, that means he's my long lost brother."


	13. Chapter 13 The Code Part II

**THE CODE PART II**

**PERCY**

During the time that the firefighters were there, we didn't talk much. We were all dealing with it in our own way. Nico wandered off, most likely to talk to Bianca. Thalia and I were periodically checking up on Annabeth and Leo. The worst part was that Piper never left Jason's arms and didn't even say a word to me.

I walked over to Annabeth and Leo who were being monitored by someone. They told us that they couldn't find anything wrong with them so they didn't move them to the hospital yet. A man tapped me on the shoulder.

"I would like to ask you and your friends some questions." The man said. I simply nodded and followed him over to where Piper, Jason, and Thalia were seated. "Okay, let's run through this shall we?" Everyone tensed, quickly trying to find a cover story in their minds.

"We were playing truth or dare…" Pipe began. One lie.

"…and lightning struck the house…" Jason said. That was actually the truth.

"…we all made it out…" Thalia said.

"…but Annabeth and Leo got hurt." I finished. The man looked at us.

"It would appear that that's what happened but I can't understand how such a large concentration of lightning struck your house." He said.

"I guess we're just unlucky. We really should be more careful." I said with a stab at Jason. Jason glared at me.

"We're did your friend, Nico I believe it is, head off to?"

"He's probably just talking to his sister. They're really close and she's probably worried."

"There's just one more thing."

"Anything we can do to help." Pipe said.

"Your friends didn't sustain any vital injuries. Annabeth has a broken leg, but that's the worst of it. That actually makes sense. The thing is, Leo passed out from exhaustion." We all glanced at each other. "Now, I don't know what happened in there, but Leo was so drained that he passed out. Just be careful."

"Thank you. We will." Jason said. The man started to walk away.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The man said. "Piper, where to you plan on living now? I understand with your wealth that a new home would be very easy to come by, but where will you be staying in the meantime?"

"She's staying with me." Jason said. Piper looked at me.

"Yea, I'm staying with Jason." She said it so that it was directed towards me and I understood that it was over. For now, anyway.

"Okay, you should all get on home now. It's been a long night." The man left us and Nico reappeared. Jason and Piper turned to leave.

"Wait." Nico said. They looked back. Nico crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at Jason. Jason unraveled it. "Do you remember that, Jason?" Jason nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. I lost my cool for a second." He said.

"You're sorry? You almost got us all killed, Jason. We're too strong for that now." Nico grabbed the paper out of his hands and showed us the code we had written down. "Rule number one, do use it on people. Rule number two; don't use it when you're angry." Nico recited the code for us. "Congratulations, Jason. You broke the only two rules that we had in one night."

"Look, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?" Nico got right in Jason's face.

"If you ever hurt someone again with your powers, I will kill you I have to." Nico got a little closer. "And after tonight, you know that I will." Nico stepped back. Jason shook his head and walked away to his car. I pulled Piper to the side.

"So, this is it? You choose Jason and it's over just like that?" I asked. I could see the tears form in her kaleidoscope eyes. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm still in love with Jason." She said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry that when he hurts you again you're not going to have me to rely on." Tears were now streaming down her face but I ignored it and left. Nico joined me as we walked back over to Leo and Annabeth.

"They finally took Annabeth to the hospital." Nico said. "They said that there's nothing wrong with Leo though so they just took him inside to rest." I nodded.

"How's Bianca?" I asked.

"She's fine. Worried as Hades about us but she's fine."

"Good." I looked over and saw Thalia and Jason talking and then Jason pulled her into a hug. "Did Thalia tell you?"

"About her and Jason being long lost siblings? Yea, she told me. How did we not put that together? I mean both of them have the last name Grace and we didn't even question it." I laughed.

"Yea, we can be pretty dense sometimes." Nico laughed.

"Are you going to stop by and see how Annabeth's doing?"

"Yea, you can stay here though."

"Why? Do you want a little alone time?" Nico asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I said and headed to my car. I reached the hospital and was immediately aloud to see Annabeth. They said that her dad hadn't arrived yet. I knocked on the door to Annabeth's room a few times.

"Come in." She called weakly. I creaked open the door and saw her face light up. "Percy!"

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked and sat down on the bed.

"Well, Jason basically broke my leg and burned down Piper's house, but I'm great."

"Okay, how about you tell me how you really feel." She started crying quietly, but quickly wiped away the tears.

"Percy, my life is falling apart. I was popular and I had a bunch of friends, a great boyfriend and family. Now, my abusive ex-boyfriend keeps threatening my family. I found out that my only true friends have super powers. I mean what is going on?" I moved up so that my back was resting next to Annabeth and she could lean on my shoulder. She cried into the crook of my neck as I thought about everything that happened since I came here.

"Piper broke up with me." I told her. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

"It's okay. I don't know what's going on either, Annabeth. I was in some of the most popular movies in the world and now I'm taking a break for school after an elite mafia put out a hit on me. My life isn't exactly smooth sailing right now either." Annabeth laughed.

"You deal with it so well though. You act as if you're not even worried about these people." I smiled.

"It's out of my control. All that I can do is wait out the storm." She leaned her head onto my shoulder again. "I think that we need a break from these powers."

"I think that might be a good idea." Annabeth said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious. We should just go a month without them and just be normal kids going to a normal high school."

"I like that idea."

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yea?"

"Will you be my normal girlfriend?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and slowly leaned in. We kissed just like any normal couple would. She pulled away after a while.

"I would love to but there's just one thing."

"What's that?"

"There's nothing normal about me."

** The next few chapters of this story are going to focus on them in school and after that it will start wrapping up with the Kronos mafia. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Talent Show

**GOODE'S GOT TALENT**

**PIPER**

The past week has definitely been up there with the craziest of my life. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and even Leo have avoided me like I'm a disease. I literally haven't seen Beckendorf since we broke up. Thalia stops by occasionally but only to see her long lost brother. Silena has been loyal to me not matter what, but mainly it's just me and Jason. Jason and I were sitting together alone, listening to the gossip.

Tonight was the annual Goode's Got Talent, talent show. Everyone was excited because apparently Reyna was going to be demonstrating her magical gymnastic routine or something. They were in for a real surprise. Jason signed up for his "levitation" act and there was no way he was losing with that. I decided not to enter. I'm not exactly the best performer in front of large audiences.

The bell rang and we departed to Jason's car. We drove in comfortable silence for a short while.

"How great is the talent show going to be?" Jason asked me with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces." I answered with a laugh. Jason pulled into his drive way and immediately leaned in to kiss me. I happily obliged. "What was that for?"

"For giving me another chance."

"Of course, Jason. What you did sucked, but you're still my best friend. More than that." Jason turned my face so I was looking into his sky blue eyes.

"I'm never going to hurt you again, Piper. I promise." I smiled and kissed him again. We got out of the car and walked into the Grace's home. Mrs. Grace said hello as we sat down on the couch. "Thalia's coming over later. She's coming with us to the talent show."

"Wait, has she met your mom yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." He replied.

"So, how exactly did you get split up?" He sighed.

"It's pretty simple, really. My parents got divorced. Mom took me, Dad took Thalia, and neither of them ever told us." We settled in to watch a movie. As the credits began rolling, the doorbell rang. Jason jumped out of his seat. "I'll get it!" He called to his mother. I went with him to the door. Jason opened it, revealing Thalia.

"Thalia!" Jason said excitedly and hugged his sister.

"Jason. Piper." Thalia said and walked past us. "Well, let's get this over with. Where's mom?"

"Jason? Who was at the door?" Mrs. Grace asked as she rounded the corner. She saw Thalia standing there. "Oh! Hello. I'm Jason's mother, and you are?" Thalia was being as strong as she could but I could still see the tears emerge.

"My name's Thalia." Thalia said. Mrs. Grace stared at her for a second. "Thalia Grace." Mrs. Grace dropped the book she was holding and embraced Thalia.

"I never thought I would see you again." Mrs. Grace said emotionally.

"Same here." Thalia responded. They stayed in each other's arms for a minute longer.

"Thalia, you are welcome here whenever you would like."

"Thank you, but we should actually get going to the talent show." We waved goodbye and followed Thalia out the door.

"That was intense." Jason said.

"Yea, just wait till you meet dad." Thalia said.

"I can assure you that we won't be hugging for an hour."

"We were not hugging for an hour."

"Basically, an hour."

"This is so nice. I never thought you would have a sister to argue with, Jason." I commented. The both smiled. Suddenly, a guy flew by and grabbed my purse. "Hey!" We all yelled at the man.

"I got this." Jason said. He took off in the air and easily caught up to the man. Jason struck like and eagle and took the man to the ground. Thalia and I ran up to him. The man seemed to be shaking in fear.

"You were just flying. How were you just flying? What are you?" The man scrambled for answers. Thalia delivered one blow to his face and the man was unconscious.

"Jason, what were you thinking?" Thalia yelled.

"I was thinking that I would save my girlfriend's money." Jason replied.

"Thanks, Jason, but how are we going to explain this to him?" I questioned. Thalia sighed.

"I'll take care of this." Thalia hoisted up the man. "I'll take him to Percy's. You two just enjoy the show." Thalia handed me her cell phone. "Make sure to take a video of my baby brother and as many priceless reactions as possible." I nodded. Thalia took off in her car while we took Jason's.

"Seriously, Jason. You don't need to do that." I told him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to stop him. Let's just focus on the show." After a few minutes we pulled in and made our way to the auditorium where the talent show was being held. "Alright, I have to go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I told him. He gave me a quick kiss and ran to the contestants' area. I looked for a good spot to record when I noticed Nico standing in the back with a nice video camera.

"Hey, Nico." I called tentatively. He looked slightly uncomfortable talking to me.

"Hey, Piper." He responded.

"Who are you filming?" He shrugged.

"Everyone, I guess. Goode has some serious talent this year."

"Is Leo in the show?"

"Of course he is. He's Leo." We both laughed. "Percy's actually in it too." He must have noticed the surprised face I made. "Let's just say, you're going to want to get this on camera." At that moment, the lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on the stage. A man, a teacher I presume, whom I had never seen before walked onto the stage.

"Hello, Goode. How are we feeling today?" The man called into the microphone.

"Good." The crowd called back.

"Good. That's good." The man received a few laughs for that. "Anyway, for those of you who don't know me, I am Apollo. I am your host for this show which will display some of our most talented students. So, without further delay, our first student is Grover Underwood." Grover walked out onto the stage and performed an impressive piece on the flute. The show went on with many talented performers, but as the fates would have it, my friends were last. Reyna finished her gymnastics routine and received a roaring round of applause. Apollo ran onto the stage clapping. "Excellent, excellent. Our next performer is Jason Grace." Nico and I cheered for Jason as the curtain rose.

"Ready the camera. This is going to be hilarious." Nico said. I laughed. The curtains rose, revealing Jason with a wall at his side. Jason walked to one side of the stage and took a running start. He tried running up the wall, but fell on his back. The crowd roared with laughter. Jason walked over to the wall again and experimented by putting his hands on it. Then he placed one foot on the wall and gave the crowd a false look of surprise. Jason put his other foot on the wall and was now completely sideways. He looked at the audience, as if appearing as shocked as they were. There was some mumbling and other noises. Jason started walking up the wall and eventually sprinted to the top. The crowd was roaring with energy now and people were watching with amazement. Jason climbed on top of the wall and everyone cheered. Jason took a bow from the top of the wall. He leaned backwards and fell off the wall as if on accident. The crowd screamed with worry and just as Jason was about to hit the stage floor, he stopped in midair. The crowd screamed with joy. Jason calmly floated to the floor and took a bow. The entire audience gave him a standing ovation. Apollo came running back onto the stage.

"Well, what did you think of that?" Apollo asked. The crowd roared with praise. "I guess that you're not going to tell us how you did that?" Apollo asked Jason. Jason grabbed the mic.

"Magic." He said simply and left the stage. Everyone screamed for Jason as he made his way over to me. Jason engulfed me in a hug.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Yea that was really cool man." Nico said.

"Thanks, guys." Jason said. Apollo drew our attention back to the stage.

"Well, I'm not sure how you can possibly follow that up." Apollo said. The audience roared again. "However, I'm sure that these two are going to try. Give a hand to Leo Valdez and the famous Percy Jackson!"

The auditorium erupted at the mention of Percy's name.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Talent Show Part II

**GOODE'S GOT TALENT PART II**

**PIPER**

Percy and Leo strolled onto the stage and waved at the crowd. Nico aimed the camera back at the stage.

"Show time." Nico said. Jason stood next to me to view the display.

"So, what exactly are they doing?" Jason asked.

"It's a surprise." Nico said.

"Fine, fair enough. How's Annabeth doing?"

"She's fine. She's home resting though. This is actually her camera. She insisted that I record everything. We're actually heading to her house to watch it after." Nico paused like he was debating something. "Look, I know we haven't exactly talked since the fire, but you should stop by if you can."

"Thanks, Nico. Wouldn't miss it." I told him. He gave me a rare Nico smile. We turned our attention back to the stage when Percy grabbed the microphone.

"Just a warning, the people in the front row are in the splash zone, so heads up." Percy said. Everyone in the front row exchanged glances but nobody moved. When the curtains were raised there were a few odd items on the stage. There was a box filled with juggling equipment, a large tank filled with water and chains, and a fire extinguisher in case of emergency.

"Oh my gods, this isn't going to end well." I commented.

"Don't worry. They've been practicing." Nico assured me. Percy hopped into the tank until he was completely underwater and chained himself in. I timer above the tank started counting how long Percy had been underwater. Leo grabbed the juggling equipment for his part. He held three rods in his hand which he lit on fire. He began juggling the flaming equipment professionally and the crowd loved it. After juggling for a while in many different styles, Leo caught all of the poles and extinguished the fire on his own control. Leo took a bow and the audience cheered.

"Well, that was new." I said.

"Yea, Leo learned how to control, ignite, extinguish, you name it. He can do anything with fire." Nico told me. Everyone was now looking at Percy. Ten minutes had passed and Percy was calmly sitting at the bottom of the tank, not even attempting to break free. The crowd was going nuts with each second that passed. Leo signaled someone off the stage and the lights went out. Everyone was silent for a moment, curious if this was part of the show. Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the stage and the audience lost it. Flames were dancing on Leo's body. The flames extinguished and ignited again as Leo danced like a strobe light. Leo signaled for someone to turn the lights back on. Leo stood perfectly still with flames covering his body. Leo raised his arm and pointed towards the tank. While everyone was distracted, they didn't notice Percy who was now sitting at the bottom of the tank, but without his chains. Percy swam to the top of the tank as soon as the fifteen minute mark hit. Percy simply stood on top of the water completely dry. The crowd screamed louder than anything I've ever heard. People were standing up and cheering, but then it really went to chaos. Percy jumped out of the tank and faced Leo. Water began circling Percy like a tornado and flames pulsed through Leo's body. They both sent a beam of their element in the purest form towards each other. When the stream of water and column of fire collided, a blinding light lit up the stage. When everyone looked back Leo and Percy stood side by side and took a bow. What happened next was utter chaos. Spectators began to storm the stage. Percy and Leo bolted out of the auditorium. Nico urged us to follow.

"This is why we didn't bring Annabeth." Nico yelled over the commotion. Percy pulled his car up to us and we all jumped in. No one said anything as we pulled out of the school.

"That was crazy!" Leo exclaimed. "Words cannot even describe what just happened!"

"I'm totally with you there!" Percy agreed excitedly. "I thought they were going to kill us!"

"That was amazing, but do you think it was a good idea that we showed everyone our powers like that?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Everyone will think it was some kind of magic act." Nico assured us.

"Good enough for me." Leo said. We pulled into Annabeth's driveway. We followed Percy as he knocked on the door. One of the twins answered.

"Hey, Percy." The twin said.

"Hey, Bobby." Percy greeted. "Is Annabeth in her room?" We followed Percy into the house.

"No she's in the living room. We were waiting for you to get here. The internet is exploding with stuff about what happened."

"It was crazy." We walked into the living room, where Annabeth was sitting with her broken leg propped up. No one commented about Jason and I being here and I was grateful for that.

"Nico, you better have recorded the entire thing." Annabeth said. "I heard that it was crazy." Nico plugged it into the TV and took a step back. Nico's phone buzzed.

"I just got a text from Thalia. I have to go." Nico said.

"Are you sure you can't…" Annabeth stopped her sentenced because Nico vanished into thin air. "…stay. How does he do that?" Percy plopped down next to Annabeth.

"He's been practicing like the rest of us, becoming stronger. He can do it whenever he wants now as long as the room is dark. He doesn't need shadows anymore." Percy said.

"It's kind of like a muscle. The more we use it, the stronger we get and we use it a lot. We're pretty buff I guess you could say." Leo said.

"I'll never say that your buff, Leo." Annabeth told him. Leo put a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Annabeth, that hurts."

"Whatever." Now my phone went off. I read the text from an anonymous number. It instructed me to go outside Annabeth's house.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I told Jason. I curiously walked out of Annabeth's house and noticed a figure in the front yard. I walked over to the figure so that I was still a safe distance away. Reyna removed her hood.

"Quite a show." Reyna said.

"What do you want Reyna?" I asked.

"I want you to go get Jason for me."

"It's over between you two so just give it up."

"I can't I have something important to tell him."

"What would that be?"

"It's private between me and my future husband." I laughed.

"Jason loves me so just go away."

"Oh my gods, when are you going to get it? We had a fight and we're going to get back together."

"Are you really that dense?"

"Look, Piper. There are things that Jason and I do that he is never going to do with you."

"No, you didn't."

"Of course we did. We are in love. We are going to get married and raise a family together."

"You're delusional!"

"You know what your problem is, Piper? You're just jealous because Jason will never love you as much as he loves me."

"Stop, just stop!" There were tears in my eyes now.

"You're ugly, unpopular, you have no friends. You're parents are dead, but that's probably better for them because they didn't have to raise a daughter like you!" When she brought up my parents something just snapped inside me.

"Reyna, just _kill yourself!_" Reyna's eyes glazed over and I realized what just happened. Everything happened in slow motion. Reyna and I both look at the truck driving down the dark street. Then she looked at me expressionlessly. Even through her glazed eyes, I could almost see her screaming; begging for help but it was too late.

Reyna turned and dove in front of the truck.


End file.
